Baby Blues
by BabyOneMoreTime
Summary: Follows the plot of the movie,except Erik got Charles pregnant somewhere in between and the ending kinda comes out different. SLASH/MPREG Erik/Charles.EXPLICIT CONTENTS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt to write something akin to fanfiction...Please treat it nicely and don't flame.**

**Note: this fic contains MaleXMale SLASH and MPREG. Don't like, Don't read.**

**Rating: T** (first chapter anyway)

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"Fire."

He could hear the echo of the command inside his head. It bounced strangely in his skull and everything seemed to suddenly go still. He turned his head, feeling as if the air around him had thickened like spider webs, making the movement hard. He saw Erik's lips draw down in a line, his face hardening into an expressionless mask as he raised his left hand, eyes trained intently on the hundreds of missiles flying their way.

And Charles Xavier could not say a thing.

His throat felt too tight for words. All this time, he had been hoping against hope that his efforts to protect the humans had made some difference. He hadn't expected much, but like a stone in a pond causes ripples, it should have at least made a difference. But he had been wrong. Their lives meant nothing to them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Charles saw Raven cover her mouth with trembling hands and close her eyes. He bit his lip, turning to see the missiles do a one-eighty in the air and come to a stop in the air. A grim smile was spreading over Erik's face, his hand still outstretched.

"Erik, please don't do this." He gasped hoarsely. "There are thousands of innocent men there!"

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders." He caught Charles's eye, "never again."

Charles watched in mounting horror as he waved his hand. And the missiles were off, heading back where they had come from.

"No, release them!" his head was pounding in sync with his heart and he made a flying tackle at Erik, catching him around the middle of his waist and falling back into the sand. Pain exploded in his temple as Erik's elbow connected with his face but he held on.

"Let go of me, Charles. Don't make me hurt you." Erik flipped them over so that he was straddling his chest and punched Charles in the face.

"Please…" he whispered as pain lanced through his abdomen. "Please…for the sake of your child…"

Confusion flickered in Erik's blue eyes and he actually stopped in mid punch. "What did you say?"

"I said…" taking advantage of the moment, Charles kneed his friend in between the legs and shoved him off. He stood shakily, wiping blood from his split lip. "I said you're going to be a dad."

Taking his eyes off Erik, (who was crouched in the sand, hissing in pain) he looked up to see the missiles explode in midair, so very close to the army of men still gawking up at the sky. He had saved them. Again.

He turned back to Erik when the man gave a choking-gasping sort of laugh and rolled over onto his back. "Huh, so you save the humans again, Charles. And with such a dishonorable blow."

Charles crouched down to study his friend's features. Something akin to disgust and anger boiled beneath those cerulean blue orbs and he smiled slightly, wiping sand off Erik's nose with his index finger. "It was a rather low blow, but I think you'll live." He said shortly, smiling a little when Erik's eyes fluttered lazily at his touch.

"Just so you know, if I lose the child because of you pulling a few moves on me, I'm so going to have your skin." He winced as he stood up, ignoring the sudden intake of breath from Erik, who still looked winded.

"Moria, it's okay now. Please put the gun away." Charles turned to face the startled agent, his hand going to his lower stomach as another bolt of pain shot through him. "Moria, please! No!"

He felt, rather than saw Erik struggle to stand next to him and watched in horror as she raised her gun, pointed at Erik and jerked her finger. Erik's head was still bent low, his neck open and vulnerable. Charles did the only thing he could think of and stepped into the bullet's path.

So that was how it felt to be shot, he thought almost calmly as he jerked and lost his balance. But he didn't fall to the ground. Warm arms encircled him and he was pulled against a strong firm chest, the jarring movements making his vision flicker. He could hear Erik shouting something into his ear and the sound of other screams as well. But his head seemed too heavy to think straight and he could barely move his fingers. He wanted to reassure Erik that he was fine but what came out was a garbled 'wuh…'

Faces were blurred as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and slowly the world faded into darkness. His last thoughts were_ please don't let me loose the baby_ and _I won't envy myself when I wake up the next morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong> =)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I updated! Review and I will update daily!  
><strong>

**Note: this fic contains MaleXMale SLASH and MPREG. Don't like, Don't read.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Everything seemed to freeze the moment the bullet shot straight for Charles's neck, his head half turned toward Erik. Erik raised his hand and the bullet went off course but not off enough and he watched in horror as the bullet grazed Charles's neck, followed by a shower of crimson droplets as the other man went down. He hadn't been fast enough, hadn't kept his cool and he had most definitely failed Charles.

He dove forward, hands reacting on their own accord and covered the bleeding wound. He could feel Charles's pulse beating frantically against his rough palm. Erik looked up, ignoring the shocked and outraged cries from the other mutants and turned to face the still shell-shocked Moria, who had her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a choked whisper.

"That's not good enough." Erik bit out between his clenched teeth and the bullet that had impaled itself in the sand inches from his feet rose and half a second later, a perfect hole appeared in her forehead and she fell down, eyes glassy and lifeless.

"Oh my god, is he alright? What should we do?" Raven's sobbing voice drew Erik's attention back to Charles and he glanced down at the wound. It didn't seem deep but the angle was all wrong and there was a rapid spread of purple at the base of his neck. Erik's heart lurched when Hank moved closer to examine the wound and whispered a 'oh god, this is far worse than it looks'.

"what's that suppose to mean?" he demanded, keeping one hand on Charles's neck to stanch the bleeding and fisting Hank's uniform front in the other. The boy swallowed nervously and said in a shaky voicce.

"There have been, uh, many cases where the bullet grazes the wrong parts and kinda hurts the nerves and, ah, he might be paralyzed from the neck down…" he mumbled quickly and stared into Erik's suddenly expressionless face.

"That's not going to happen." Erik said flatly. Still supporting the unconscious Charles against his chest, he stood slowly. "Azazel is it? Can you get me to a hospital? He needs medical attention right away."

The red skinned man who had been standing silently behind Raven stepped forward at the sound of his name and nodded slowly. "Take my hand." He said.

Erik turned toward the water, his eyes falling on the ships and a grim smile twisted his lips as they all took Azazel's hands and vanished.

They will pay for hurting Charles.

* * *

><p>The old doctor, who had been reading some medical files at the time, almost jumped out of his skin when nearly a dozen people suddenly appeared in his office. The old man clutched his heart as his eyes flickered frantically to and fro. When he spotted the red skinned man standing in the middle of the group, his face seemed to relax and with a heavy effort, pushed himself out of his chair and approached them.<p>

"Are these your friends, Azazel? Why are you here?" he asked in a slightly curious voice. The red skinned man pointed to Erik and Charles and the old man seemed to accept the wordless explanation and moved closer to the pair.

"He needs medical attention, he's lost too much -" Erik began and the old man interrupted by waving a hand and shuffling rather fast toward a bunk in the middle of the room. He turned on the florescent lights ahead and pointed to the bunk.

"Set him down here, I need to know his blood type."

"It's AB-negative." Raven piped up in the background. Erik gave her a grateful nod.

"Alright, then. Azazel, please get four bags of that from the blood bank. I trust you have not forgotten where that is?" he said, and Azazel vanished immediately, only to return two seconds later, the bags of blood clutched in his hand as a scream sounded somewhere downstairs. Everyone jumped at the sound. Alex glanced at Hank nervously.

"Ah, they must think this hospital is haunted again…poor things, those new nurses." The old man said airily as he stuck a needle into Charles's arm. He frowned when Erik let go of the bleeding wound he had been pressing on and pushed the soaked hair away from the nape of Charles's neck. The blood flow had been stopped but position of the wound was not very good.

"Oh, this does not look good…" he clicked his tongue and fingered the bruise that was starting to spread around the damaged skin. "I don't know if I can help…this type of wound is too delicate to do surgery upon. I suggest that you-"

"What's going to happen to him?" Erik asked, and he couldn't keep his voice from shaking. The old man pulled his glasses off the bridge of his nose and turned on Erik.

"If he does not wake up, he will go into a coma, most likely." He closed his eyes and sighed. "If he does wake up, the chance of paralysis is very big."

"No!" several voices sounded at once and Raven turned and buried her face in Hank's shoulder.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Alex demanded nervously.

"I'm afraid not. I am not a mutant actually." The old man replied quietly, his eyes studying Erik's taunt features. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

"He's pregnant…" he half murmured, ignoring the shocked gasps around him. His eyes never left Charles's pale face. "And it's my entire fault that he's hurt."

"Oh dear, so he's a mutant too?" the old man asked, surprise thick in his voice. There was a moment of heavy silence where all of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then the old man spoke again, hesitant this time. "There is something that you could try…although I strongly do not recommend it…"

Erik turned to face the old man at those words and frowned. "I'm willing to try anything if it means saving him and the child."

"Well, back when the Nazis hunted Jews for their existence alone, I was captured and put into a testing facility. It was there that I overheard them talking about doing tests on mutants and about Sector Seven. Its base, um, was located in the US, but run by a secret organization with men from around the world. They were rumored to keep a mutant known as the 'Hand of God'. I heard of this from Azazel because he escaped from that Sector some fifty years ago. Maybe he can help."

"You think this place is still up and running?" Erik asked, trying to keep his head clear and suppress the hope that was rising inside his chest like lava.

"Why not ask him yourself?" the old man smiled.

They all turned toward Azazel, who had been listening to the story with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall. He nodded shortly.

"Can you take me there?" Erik asked.

There was another nod.

"Alright, Hank, Alex, the guy that can make tornadoes, you guys come with me. The rest of you stay here and help out the doc."

"It's Riptide." The guy said coolly as he stepped toward Azazel.

"I think I'm allowed to decide for myself if I should go." Raven started toward him, wiping tears angrily from her cheeks with the back of her hands.

Erik hesitated, turning to her. "He needs you by his side." He said softly and took Azazel's outstretched hand.

They vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong> **Continue or not?** =)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I will add in a few characters from other X-men movies. For example Bradley. There are also OC mutants. Review and enjoy!  
><strong>

**Note: this fic contains MaleXMale SLASH and MPREG. Don't like, Don't read.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three<span>**

The moment they landed, Erik felt a blast of cold wet ocean wind on his face. opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of raging waves crashing against a jagged cliff. they appeared to have landed on a small secluded island in he middle of nowhere.

"So, we're here." he stated simply, flexing his fingers and glancing around. Azazel pointed wordlessly toward a towering structure made of thick steel plates melded together. A small smirk appeared over Erik's face as he took in the sight.

"Can't believe they make us pay all that tax just so they can build stuff like this." Alex muttered darkly.

"So how do we get inside?" Hank finally asked.

"There are cameras on every corner of the building. There's no way we can penetrate the building without being noticed." Azazel replied. They all turned to Erik, who was staring up at the looming building with a thoughtful frown.

When he finally spoke, his voice was light and thoughtful as if discussing the weather. "Then we have to do as much damage as we can before they react. Make sure they don't know what hit them."

Erik felt excitement build underneath his skin, adrenaline coursing through his body. He was made for this, made to destroy. A hand on his shoulder tore Erik from his thoughts and he turned to face Hank.

"Whenever you're ready." The boy said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He closed his eyes and suppressed the excitement, calming himself. Then turning to the four men standing beside him, he nodded.

"Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>He heard the distant sounds from his cell. The tremors that gently vibrated through the eggshell like prison he was cocooned in made his naked skin tingle. He floated suspended in the white egg-like shell sitting in the middle of the room. His mind registered that there was probably a breakout from the other mutants, probably another overzealous child trying to break free and make a run for freedom. He had tried that before, hundreds of time. And they caught him hundreds of times. They stuck needles in his body and did tests on him, cutting his body open just for the fun of watching it heal under their fingers.<p>

He had been forced to fight other mutants, in order to rank their power levels. The old man in the white coat said that his powers never ceased to amaze him. They did other unthinkable things to him, mentally abusing him when they realized they could never blemish his skin. The nightmares still registered faintly in the back of his head and the machines next to his cell beeped loudly every time there was a prominent brain wave. He had to be careful to keep his head empty, no thoughts at all.

But the machines were beeping again, loud and shrill in the silent corridor. He heard footsteps and then everything was silent. More footsteps followed and he heard a familiar voice. It took him a few seconds to recall it. And he realized with a jolt that it was the tiny blond man named Bradley. But he was a mutant. What was a mutant doing in his corridor?

He heard more voices talking and then there was a sound of ripping metal and the machines stopped beeping. He could hear vague screams around him, above and below. Air was whooshing into his cell and he heard the men step closer.

"What is that, an egg?" it was a boy's voice. He shifted in the murky water around him, taking a slow breath from the oxygen tube in his mouth.

"How do we get him out, Bradley?" A man's voice, deeper and more urgent. He heard Bradley stammer that he didn't know and the man cursed. "It's not made of metal, I can't break it."

He heard a curious humming noise then saw a spark of red light beneath his closed lids and the water nearest to him turned searing hot. He twisted uncomfortably in the fluid, willing his eyes open with his mind. But his body was still limp and unresponsive.

"Where's Riptide?" the man spoke again and the boy replied almost immediately.

"He's helping Azazel and Hank free the other prisoners."

Free the other prisoners? His mind hummed with excitement. Was this the chance to take off? Could he finally get the freedom he wanted? The freedom he deserved. He tried to coax his body to move again and felt a few fingers twitch. He could feel someone moving closer. Felt rather than saw Bradley press his forehead against the smooth cocoon of his cell and he heard the man whisper.

"If you can hear me, open your eyes, Avery. It's okay now. They're here to rescue us. They're mutants too and we won't ever have to stay here again. Open your eyes."

Avery. That was the name his mother had given him years ago. It had been so long, encased in the tiny cell, curled in the fluid around him that he had almost forgotten his own name. his eyes fluttered uncertainly and-

"We have to hurry. The guards are getting backup." The boy spoke again in a more panicked tone.

He willed himself to open his eyes, struggling and then he saw. He was encased in a curious slimy greenish yellow fluid, curled like a chick inside an egg. Tremblingly, he reached out a hand and watched the limb twitching feebly before it floated eerily toward the shell of the cell. He touched the material and it parted under his finger, making a small hole the size of his fist. It widened and he heard Bradley cry out in surprise as the fluid leaked from the small space and onto the floor, making a soft hissing noise as it touched.

"Holy mother of…" he heard someone say as his body was carried out of the eggshell and onto the floor like a boneless snake. He was naked and trembling and so very cold. The voice spoke again. "Dude, Erik, that's some pretty strong acid there and he's been floating in it for decades. Damn."

There was a curious popping sound and he saw a new pair of feet appear out of thin air through his wet lashes.

"So this is the brother you were talking about." It was the man's voice again. "Help him up. Does anyone have any extra clothes?"

He felt warm arms encircle his body as someone put a jacket over his acid-covered skin. The material burned but the hands didn't remove themselves from his shoulders. He was heaved against someone's chest.

"Azazel, get our other companions back to the castle first." The man's voice said somewhere to his left and he struggled against the arms that were holding him. He was rocked gently and someone quietly shushed him. He fell still again, trying to open his eyes.

Chaos was everywhere. He heard humans shouting and bullets being fired but none of that touched his skin. He opened his eyes slowly; the world was too bright and fuzzy around the edges. He motioned for his holder to move toward the back turned to him. His fingers stretched out to touch the lab-coated shoulder and the man screamed as his flesh melted away. In seconds, he was just a pile of what looked like red slushie. His holder seemed to have gotten the idea and he reached his hand out for another man in a white lab coat, humming to himself in his mind.

"Azazel!" he heard the same man's voice again and there was a gut-wrenching feeling and the sounds died away almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Erik pressed a hand against the gash in his temple, feeling warm blood and sweat mix as they slid down his neck. He stared down at the pale tangle of limbs in the boy's arms. The boy they had rescued from the island, Sam, was also able to turn into diamond. Long black hair still dripped the acidic fluids from his cell and he was still staring up at Erik like an interested child. His eyes were a curiously light shade of purple and blue.<p>

He held himself still as the pale man studied him and slowly reached out an unsteady hand. The hand, cold and slightly wet, touched his temple. There was a cool tingle against his skin and the next moment, he felt the blood stop. Erik wiped his skin, trying to find the cut but it was gone. The man flopped back into Sam's arms and his ghostly white lips tugged into a small smile.

Erik swallowed. "Can you do that again? Heal someone for me?"

The man studied him for a long moment and then nodded slowly. His eyes were curious as Erik broke out in a full grin.

"Azazel, take us to the hospital." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong> =)


End file.
